Un amour sous la pluie
by poom's
Summary: Cette histoire à lieu après le film.Mustang est repartit dans le nord, et Hawkeye vis sa vie, puis un jour de pluie ....


Cette Histoire ce passe après le film, Roy Mustang est repartit dans le nord, il y maintenant 2 ans et demi.

Au QG de central une femme aux cheveux d'or quitte le bâtiment

-colonel je vous raccompagne ? demanda Havoc.

- non merci commandant ça va fit Hawkeye.

- la pluie ne va pas tarder, vous êtes sure ?

- oui Havoc, merci mais ça ira, puis j'ai toujours mais trois armes de fonction sur moi .

- bien, à lundi colonel!

- à lundi Havoc fit-elle en soupirant.

A chaque fois qu'on prononçait son grade elle pensait à cet homme aux yeux si profond et mystérieux, à son sourire indéfinissable, à sa silhouette qu'elle pourrait dessiner les yeux fermés tellement elle l'avait vu, mais surtout, sa voix, cette voix qui d'une seconde à l'autre changée complètement, mais quand il s'adressait à elle, elle était toujours chaude et douce, mais strict ce qu'il fallait.

Elle marchait, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait, pas des cordes mais presque. La pluie lui faisait du bien, elle pouvait verser quelques larmes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle aimait aussi la pluie parce que lui la détestait et que donc dans ces moments elle était plus proche de lui pour le protéger, mais aussi parce que sous la pluie il été plus vulnérable et que sous la pluie elle pouvait voir l'homme qu'il était et non le masque qu'il s'était fait, tout comme elle à cause de l'armée. Puis la pluie lui permettait de décompresser, l'eau tombait, lui rafraichissait les idées.

Elle ne pensait plus à rien, enfin elle pensait à lui, en espérant que lui pensait à elle. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelles de lui, deux ans déjà qu'il était encore une fois venu aidé son pays en arrêtant l'armée d'armure, puis partit dans cette montgolfière et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

Quelques jours après son retour, elle reçut une lettre de sa part, celle ci disait :

_Chère Hawkeye_

_Tout d'abord puis-je me permettre de vous appelez par votre prénom i magnifique à dire : Riza_

_Je repars, pour le nord, n'essayez pas de m'arrêter, de toute façon ce serait inutile, à l'heure ou vous lisez cette lettre, je dois surement être dans le train qui part vers le nord._

_Si je vous ai écrit, c'est pour vous remercier, merci pour tout, m'avoir aidé à monter les échelons, merci de m'avoir soutenu au décès d'Hugues, je pense que de tout le temps où vous avez été derrière moi je ne vous ai jamais remercié et je me sens idiot de ne jamais l'avoir fait, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard._

_Je parts, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir revenir, car si je reviens ce ne serait pas pour reprendre là ou j'ai tout lâché dans l'armée, non c'est pour autre chose, quelque chose qui me fait peur, preuve que je suis un vrai lâche. _

_Personnellement je me demande comment vous avez fait pour rester à mes côtes tout ce temps._

_En tout cas je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur._

_Roy Mustang__._

Cette lettre elle ne l'a pas jeté, mais conservée précieusement dans sa boîte à souvenir.

Elle était tellement absorbait par ses souvenir avec l'homme de ses rêves, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'on la suivait, elle continuait à avancer, l'ombre qui la suivait pressa le pas et pris une autre ruelle et commença à courir.

Riza se stoppa quelqu'un était devant elle, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau (dans le genre inspecteur), il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle, il lui passa à côté, elle ne savait pas quoi mais il lui était étrangement familier.

Elle fit comme si de rien était et continua sa route, elle entendit des pas derrière elle, se retourna et ne trouva personne. Elle continua de marcher, mais ne se dirigeait plus vers son domicile sachant que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle entendit de nouveau des pas marcher dans une flaque d'eau, se retourna tout en ayant sortit son arme et de nouveau ne trouva personne.

- qui êtes-vous ?! Que me voulez vous ?! fit-elle un peu paniquée

- c'est simple vous!! " et un homme sortit de derrière elle et l'attrapa en lui attrapant le poignet pour qu'elle lâche son arme et une autre sur sa bouche pour retenir les cris.

D'un seul coup Riza fut de nouveau libre, elle regarda derrière elle et vit son agresseur et un autre homme qui l'avait plaqué au sol et lui donnait des coups de poings.

- j'espère que ça te serviras de leçon connard !! fit le sauveur de Riza.

Dès qu'elle entendit son sauveur parler son cœur s'emballa.

Il était toujours de dos, mais elle savait déjà à quoi ressemblait son visage bandé. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour être sure de ne pas faire fausse route, lui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil se demandant comment elle allait réagir, prêt à se recevoir quoi que ce soit, mais il ne recevait toujours rien et se demandait si elle était toujours là, il l'a vit entrer dans son champs de vision, pour venir en face de lui, ils n'avaient toujours rien dit, ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Il voyait bien qu'elle pleurait, il était le seul à distinguer ses larmes des goutes de pluie, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de chagrin et ça le perturbait, elle de son côté n'en revenait toujours, il était là et en face d'elle, elle fut la première à parler

- vous êtes de retour et définitivement colo…

- …chut, ne dites pas ce que je ne suis plus" fit-il en se collant à elle et en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Il lui enleva son doigt de ses lèvres pour le remplacer pas ses lèvres, tout d'abord timide leur baiser pris plus d'assurance et devint de plus en plus ardant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au moment où ils furent à bout de souffle.

- Vous n'avez plus peur ?

- Non ces deux ans m'ont permit de réfléchir et de faire le point sur ma vie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous faisait si peur ?

- Vous.

- Pardon ??

- Non, pas comme vous le pensez, non j'avais peur que … que vous me disiez que vous n'aviez en vers moi que de l'amitié et non de l'amour, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter et donc, rester à Central m'aurait consumé à petit feu, c'est égoïste je le sais …

- … chut vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier" fit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau "venez nous serons mieux au chaud chez moi" fit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Riza, une boule de poil blanche et noire se jeta sur Riza, en lui laissant quelque trace de bave sur le visage, puis délaissa sa maîtresse pour l'individu qui l'accompagnait, il lui suffit d'un renflement à l'animal pour se jeter sur Roy et le faire tomber au sol pour le couvrir de léchouilles bien baveuses

- ah, ah, ah Hayate lâches-le, viens par là mon mignon!" fit-elle en frappant sur ses genoux, il ne fallu pas plus de deux secondes au chien pour laisser Roy se relever, celui-ci s'essuya le visage qui était plein de bave, ce qui fit rire Riza

- vous lui avez manqué à lui aussi !!

- je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi attaché à moi

- moi non plus fit Riza tout en caressant son chien

Roy quand à lui regardait l'appartement de Riza, il était très spacieux, très accueillant, dans un genre contemporain beaucoup d'allu, mélangé avec le bois, d'habitude ça donne un ton froid aux pièces, mais la non au contraire. Puis son attention fut attiré par l'uniforme de Riza plus particulièrement pas ses étoiles.

- ouah, félicitation vous êtes devenue colonel !!

- oui la seule de ce pays et d'ailleurs la mieux gradée..

- mais il y deux ans vous étiez quoi ? ah oui capitaine en deux ans vous avez grillez trois grade, c'est impressionnant !!

- n'ayant pas trop de vie en dehors du boulot, je m'y suis plongé à fond, essayer d'améliorer le monde dans lequel on vit en arrêtant les malades qui courent les rues.

- Brave choix, j'ai honte.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous avoir empêché de faire votre travail toutes ces années pour me protéger.

- ARRETTEZ DE DIRE DES CONNERIES A LA FIN !! fit elle en se relavant et laissant Black Hayate sur le côté

- Mais … essaya Mustang

- En vous protégeant je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, la preuve nous ne sommes plus dirigés par les homoncules !!

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère" fit-il embarrassé.

- Mais non je ne suis pas en colère col… r… Roy

- Pourquoi avez-vous du mal à prononcer mon prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis tellement habituée à vous appelez par votre grade...

- Ancien grade.

- Vous voyez !! fit-elle

- J'ai une idée fit il en se plaçant au milieu de la pièce

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Vous dites mon prénom je m'avance vers vous, vous dites mon grade je vais vers la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Quoi !! non, non Roy c'est pas drôle !!

- Et bin voilà ça commence déjà à marcher

- Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy, ROY!! mon Roi

- Je vois que vous apprenez vite

Ils n'étaient plus qu'as quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre et à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, la température commençait sérieusement à monter en chacun des deux individus l'envie de l'autre se faisait plus forte, alors qu'ils n'étaient juste qu'en face, puis Roy craqua en premier et embrassa avec fougue Riza, celle ci le suivit dans son élan, elle s'agrippa à lui, elle était plus légère qu'il pensait.

Ils étaient bassins contre bassin, les jambes enroulées autour du corps de Roy et ses bras autour de sa nuque, lui avait une main sous les fesses de Riza, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et une autre dans ses cheveux qui enlevait la barrette, pour après passer sa main dans la crinière de lionne de la femme de sa vie ils se séparèrent un court instant

- où est ta chambre ??

- deuxième porte droite.

Au petit matin une tête brune et une tête blonde sortirent de sous la couette :

- bonjour mon ange" fit Roy.

- bonjour mon Roi" fit Riza en l'embrassant

Puis ils s'écartèrent et se regardèrent, Roy regardait avec remord la cicatrice de Riza à l'épaule, pendant leur nuit il en avait sentit d'autres, sur les hanches sur une cuisse dans le dos, toutes étaient de sa faute et il s'en voulait, elle le remarqua car à chaque cicatrice il l'embrassait. Elle fixait son œil, si seulement elle était arrivée 5 minutes avant !! Puis elle remarqua, qu'il regardait son épaule

- ce n'est pas ta faute Roy.

- si. Je n'aurais jamais du t'amener avec moi et pour les autres cicatrices, j'aurais du faire plus attention à toi !!

- ne dit pas de bêtise si je n'étais pas venu avec toi tu serais mort, mais si j'étais arrivé juste cinq minutes avant tu … tu...

- chut, hey te l'avais dit la dernière fois, notre plans était sans faille, mais juste dans un monde parfait hors, notre monde est loin de l'être et c'est ce qui l'y rend aussi excitant d'y vivre !

- tu as raison fit elle en se lovant contre lui, _j'aimerais bien savoir comment est son œil sous le bandeau._

- Tu risque d'être dégoûté après. Fit Roy

- De quoi ?

- je sais très bien que tu as envi de voir ce qu'il y a sous mon bandeau.

- je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ouvres l'œil et que tu y revois, je voudrais juste voir ton visage maintenant

- enlève-le si tu veux.

- je peux … vraiment ?

- puisque je te le dis

- bon dans ce cas"

Elle se releva et mit ses mains derrière la tête de Mustang qui celui ci avait un magnifique vu sur les seins nus de sa compagne, si il s'approchait d'un ou de centimètre il avait le nez dans son décolleté, elle lui enleva le bandeau et regarda l'œil blessé. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fit s'avancer vers la blessure et ses lèvres se déposèrent dessus, tout d'abord surpris Roy sursauta, mais après trouva ça très agréable. Ses baisers étaient doux comme pour ne pas vouloir rouvrir la plaie.

- Riza ?

- Oh désolé je ne voulais pas fit elle confuse.

- Oh non j'ai adoré ça, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je... je t'aime !!

- Moi aussi je t'aime !! et ils s'embrassèrent

La pluie a laissé place au soleil.

Les doutes et le manque ont laissé place au bonheur et la joie.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus !!

C'est un peu court mais c'est que du concentré !!


End file.
